


Schedules

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Buchou-Fukubuchou Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes it takes someone else to regain perspective.
Relationships: Ooishi Shuuichirou/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-04-19

Tezuka couldn't help the heartfelt groan when the hot water finally hit. 

For this one moment he forgot about his team. Forgot about the fact that some members might still be in the changing room. And simply relished in the spray.

Turning his head to let the water freely run over his face, he only took notice of someone coming closer when the fact had already happened.

Oishi smiled.

''And here I thought I am the only to make you make sounds like that.''

Raising an eyebrow at Oishi's cockiness, Tezuka refrained from commenting - for now.

''You know, we might want to exclude you from training after such a day as today. You really could use the break.''

''I'll take a break when I need it.''

''But you did need it. Still do, actually. And I really don't see the point in running yourself ragged for training twice after a full day of school, council, helping out in the library and arranging training matches with different clubs for next week.''

''Did you spy on me?''

''I know where you keep your schedule. And, as always, it's too full.''

''It is not. If you looked at the ones from others you would know.''

''You do know that schedules from Atobe and Sanada do not count, right? Those two only compete with each other.''

Shampooing his hair, Tezuka ignored Oishi for some time before regretfully rinsing off. Now he had no excuse for staying under the water anymore and felt almost saddened by it.

''How about you come over to my house today? I might know something to ease those muscles that works better than this.''

Taking the hint for what it was, Tezuka nodded. 

''Fine. But you'll keep your hands to yourself until we're back in your room.''

Oishi nodded then quickly retreated, lest he do something to jeopardize Tezuka's answer, knowing all the while that his thoughts were fully displayed on his face.

Looking at it this way, the damaged afternoon had true potential to become good. And if not the afternoon then at least the night as tomorrow was Sunday. 

Finally.

Sunday had never sounded so good.


End file.
